


Given-Taken

by trippieseojoon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon
Summary: A small Singji drabble inspired by Given-Taken by ENHYPEN.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Given-Taken

Minji had once been her safe place. 

Just the thought of not having that anymore made Siyeon’s throat tight. Things weren’t supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be focused. She could hear the music from the stage, but it wasn’t the thing making her heart shake. Chest tight, she kept her gaze on the sad eyes looking back at her in the mirror. People were probably looking for her by now. She needed to pull it together. 

Her mind kept replaying earlier. Minji had absentmindedly reached for her arm. The second her fingers had grazed her skin, they’d disappeared just as fast. The look in Minji’s eyes had been hurtful. She hadn’t wanted to touch her. She probably never wanted to touch her again. Her drunken confession from the other night had ruined everything. 

_ “I really like the way you touch me.”  _

Siyeon still wasn’t sure what had made Minji uncomfortable. Maybe it had been her tone. Maybe it had been her gaze. Maybe it had been the way her fingers had been tracing along her jean-covered thigh. Whatever it had been, it had changed things. She could still hear the awkward laugh Minji had let out after she’d voiced her thoughts. She could still see the confused curve of her brow. 

Whatever she’d done wrong, it was still bothering Minji and Siyeon didn’t know what to do about it, let alone what to say. 

She didn’t want to make it worse. 

Optimism was failing her. 

The restroom door suddenly swinging open pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Hey— Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.”

Yoohyeon’s concerned gaze didn’t waver, not even after Siyeon turned to her with a forced smile. 

“We don’t have time to talk about it, but you’re okay enough to go on, right? We have to go.”

She just nodded. Unable to hold her stare, she hurried to leave. Yoohyeon grabbed her wrist before she could completely escape. Siyeon kept her head low. She couldn’t do this. Not now. She just needed to stop thinking about it. Talking about it wasn’t going to change anything. It wasn’t going to help. What could she even say? 

She could still barely admit to herself the true feelings behind her confession.

She didn’t want to. 

“I really—”

Yoohyeon rubbed her shoulder as she insisted, “Hey, it’s okay. Let’s just get through the stage.” 

Getting back backstage happened in a blur. She was so used to the chaos before stages that it was easy to block out. Her normal pre-performance jitters didn’t show. She was too absorbed in thought. Too focused on avoiding Minji. She didn’t dare look towards her. Minji probably wanted it that way. 

Normally, before shows, she’d be on Minji’s arm. 

Now, a sea of people could fit between them. 

“Okay, girls. You’re good to go!” 

Siyeon watched from afar as the others gathered near Minji and followed her up the stairs. 

“Go on!” someone urged, pushing her gently. 

She quickly caught up with them. Yoohyeon gave a quick glance back and looked at her lovingly. Siyeon felt her throat get tight again. Minji wanted nothing to do with her. Now, Yoohyeon was worried. She’d pissed off the stage crew by disappearing earlier. She hadn’t been able to do any vocal warm-ups because she’d been so distracted by Minji’s behavior.

She was going to ruin the stage. 

It was easier to focus once the music started. It was hard for thoughts to wander when she had to worry about something new every five seconds. She had to find the right cameras. She had to make sure she didn’t break formation. It wasn’t until her first line came up that she remembered she had to breathe. Her vocals felt wrong, as her throat was dry. Every part of her being just wanted her to cry. 

It was one of the only things she was good at. 

She danced forcefully. She wanted to feel something, anything but the burn in her throat. It became long forgotten by the time her first high note came up. Miraculously, she got it out. It didn’t sound as good as she’d wanted it to. Nothing was sounding right. Nothing was  _ feeling  _ right. 

But, before she knew it, the song was over.

Chest rising and falling heavily, she was holding out. Tears were burning her eyes. Yet, she stayed in her ending pose until she heard the buzzer. Her feet couldn’t carry her off the stage fast enough. The crew backstage didn’t pay any attention to her as she hurried through them. They probably hadn’t even noticed that something was wrong. Moments like these were ones when she appreciated their obliviousness.

She was heading to their dressing room until she realized the others would be right behind her. Her feet stopped abruptly and when she turned around, she almost fell. Her gaze widened when she realized Minji had run right into her. Surprised but judgemental eyes met hers. That was all it took. 

The tears came. 

She spun right back around and hurried past their dressing room. She didn’t know or care where she was going, but she needed to get there fast. Away from everyone else. Away from Minji.

“Siyeon!” 

Hands grabbed her and forced her to turn around. 

“Hey, hey, hey— What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

Siyeon just shook her head. Minji didn’t really care, surely. She didn’t really want to know. 

“Are you hurt?”

“I just need a minute.”

“Come on.”

Warmth took her hand and Siyeon couldn’t believe it. Instinct forced her hand to tighten its grip around Minji’s as she led them further down the hall. Minji’s hold was firm. She was actually touching her. It must’ve been because she was in trouble. Minji wanted to get the situation under control before it got worse. She was just doing her job as a leader. 

Siyeon managed to stop her tears and prepare herself for a lecture as Minji pulled her into an empty stairwell. The warmth of her hand disappeared.

“What’s with you?” she wondered quietly, her brow furrowed. 

“Sorry.”

“Siyeon…”

“I just—”

“Yoohyeon told me about earlier. What’s going on?” 

Siyeon couldn’t say it. She didn’t want to tell her. It was unprofessional. Her being so upset about Minji’s behavior didn’t even make sense. Why would a normal person care so much about skinship? Bringing it up would just make Minji even more weirded out. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Siyeon nodded. 

“You’ve been acting weird since… since Thursday. Is this about that?”

“Weird?” Siyeon couldn’t help but laugh, “You've been acting weird too.”

“I—”

“You should’ve seen the look on your face when you touched me earlier.”

It came out in a sudden wave of frustration. Siyeon regretted it the second it left her lips. Suddenly, the situation became too real. Minji’s furrowed brow wasn’t going away. What was she confused about? Had she not realized the way she’d been acting? Siyeon wasn’t imagining things. Things had changed.

“This is about me?” 

Her eyes burned as she nodded, unable to trust her voice to be there if she spoke.

Undeniable hurt took Minji’s features. Hearing her heart beat in her ears, Siyeon stood there with weak knees. She wasn’t used to feeling this way around Minji. It made her feel sick. Thursday night had ruined everything. 

She didn’t realize more tears were running down her cheeks until Minji stepped forward, fingers wiping them away.

Siyeon didn’t close her eyes. She watched, frozen as Minji got closer. The brush of her lips against her own made goosebumps spread like wildfire. Siyeon’s thoughts went quiet as she kissed her. It was somehow soft, but urgent. As if Minji was trying to force her into realizing something. Siyeon wasn’t sure of what. 

Time stopped.

Then, Minji pulled away.

“I am so sorry.” she muttered, “Siyeon—”

“Kiss me again.” 

She seemed surprised by her whisper, but she didn’t let go of her cheeks. Siyeon didn’t break her gaze. It felt like it’d been forever since they’d last held each other’s eyes. She didn’t want to lose that just yet. Relief washing over her, her chest was now tight in anticipation. If Minji wanted her to know how she actually felt, what she’d really been feeling— she’d kiss her again. 

This time, Siyeon closed her eyes. 


End file.
